A Tough Rescue
by JoTracy123
Summary: Virgil goes through a really tough rescue and needs his family and Jo to support him. Can they bring him through it? if everyone reads this first before reading Asking Scott for Advice because these two stories are linked


_**A/N: Hey guys here is a really quick one shot. I am also really sorry about what I am about to do for poor Virgil. please review this xxx**_

_**A tough rescue**_ _**Virgil's point a view**_

It was really early in the morning that we got our first call out within two weeks. I didn't expect this call to effect me so badly. We were called out to a mudslide in Canada. Once we got to the danger zone Scott had everything more or less sorted on what we were going to do. As I was getting the last of the people to safety a young woman who looked about the same age as Jo came running over to me and told me that her little boy was in the front garden of her house.

I made my way over there and called Scott to let him know I was heading in after the little boy. Scott was not overly happy about it but could see that I was not going to let this little boy die, I went over to the house and the little boy was laying outside it not moving.

So I took him in my arms and carried him back to TB2, once Scott had seen the look in my eyes he knew it wasn't good.

"Virg why didn't you answer me when I called you?, I was getting worried that you wouldn't come out of there alive"

"I am fine Scott just leave me alone" I said to my brother as I was trying to do CPR on the little boy I had found. I had been trying to bring this little guy back for almost fifteen minutes, when Scott put his hand on my shoulder.

"Virg we really need to stop, he is gone now" replied Scott

"Tell me this would you give up if it was Robyn laying there? Scott he is the same age as her. What do you want me to do?"

"Well you can stop and carry the child out to his mother, If you can't save him Virg then at least give his mother a chance to say goodbye. You did all you could." As Scott said that to me i knew that he was right.

So half an hour later, we were packing up to head home. Scott had called dad and told him that I was upset after trying to save this six year old. It got so bad that Gordon had to fly TB2 home. While Alan made sure I was ok in the sickbay.

While in the sickbay Alan had told me to lay down.

"As Scott said Virgil, you did your best for that wee guy out there. You did a good thing by bringing him back to his parents" said Alan as he helped me into a bed.

"I just don't think it's fair that his little life was cut short because I couldn't get to him in time. What if that had of been Robyn laying there Alan?, I don't think I could cope if I lost my little girl that way" I said to Alan.

"You will get over this Virg. I can see where you are coming from with you having your own child the same age."

"You know Alan this gets me worried because I don't want Jo and Robyn to lose me while out on a mission. "

"Virgil you are not thinking clearly. The brother I know and love wouldn't give up his TB."

"Can you please go up and make sure Gordon doesn't damage TB2?" . I just want to be alone here to think"

"If you are sure Virgil, I really don't want to leave you down here on your own because I know you are finding this hard to deal with" said Alan as he was getting worried about me. My little brother is not silly.

It took about three hours before we arrived back home. Scott had called a head to tell Dad about me taking it really badly. What I didn't expect was Jo coming down to the hanger, Dad had told her what was going on and she arrived there with no problems.

"Virg your Dad told me what is going on and you did your best for that little boy, I know you are going to find it hard the next few days, but you can get through it with us on your side you know that" said Jo as she took me into her waiting arms.

"While I was trying to save him Jo all I could see was Robyn laying there, I don't ever want to go through a mission like that again you know"

"Oh Virg come here" said Jo as she pulled her husband to be in her arms again.

Do you know when dad wants to speak to us about what happened?" I asked Jo

" I really don't know, he just asked me to come down here and see you. Scott and Alan both said that you didn't really say much and they thought that I would have better luck"

"Jo I can't really face going back up to the house now known that I some how let IR down. Will you stay with me in two tonight? I really need you"

"You know I will Virg, I can't let you go this alone but things will get better you know"

"I know Jo, I am so glad that you are here to talk to me. I said Jo as I pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I really think that we should take this alone time while we have it" said Jo with a cheeky smile.


End file.
